


Fairy dust is also the name of a drug

by Siteare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Magic, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Needles, Predator/Prey, Vampires, syringes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: Twenty-three-year-old Dallen was just trying to apply for a job, but ended up being captured by two very differing predators.Being a fairy and all, he can only hope he survives longer than a year.





	Fairy dust is also the name of a drug

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story I may or may never write something to again  
> Here's the link to a long comic story related to this: https://siteare.deviantart.com/art/The-Fairy-and-the-Vampire-Cover-672919382  
> (Beware of lots of vore)
> 
> This story here is kind of a prequel but don't get your hopes up too much

“Okay, okay”, Adrien’s voice trembled with excitement, “I know you told me to never pull something like this again, but….” - “No, Adrien.”

Rubens voice interrupted Adrien's.

The older Gentleman crossed his arms in denial, and gave him a grim stare.

Adrien hesitated for a moment, but finally pushed the small, crappily black painted jar towards Ruben again.

“Come ooonn, Ruben! You sound like you despise prey.”, He pouted with a playful grin.

Ruben moved away slightly from the container, his face ridden with disgust.

He glared up to Adrien.

“I do. They taste horribly salty and I’ve told you again and again that I hate it, just stop forcing me into it!” demanded Ruben, his tone heating up with anger.

Adrien sighed heavily.

“If you don’t want it, I will gladly eat it.”, He replied, and his eyes found his cousin staring at him in disbelief.

“No”, Ruben said, “No!”

He grabbed the jar subconsciously, realizing it when the soft noise against the glass was followed by a faint scream.

It only made him angrier, knowing that the being inside had no chance of seeing what was going on due to the black paint covering every wall inside the jar.

Ruben took a frustrated breath, in, out, and felt his heart rate sink back to normal.

“You better not.” He threatened, looking back at Adrien.

His cousin only smiled back at him with a mocking grin, and watched silently as Ruben placed the jar on the table like before.

Ruben was careful not to unscrew the lid too fast, if he did, the squeaking of metal would surely unnerve the creature even more.

He slowly lifted off the opening, and put it down besides the jar.

Ruben couldn’t really see inside, so he lowered his fingertips along the edge of the mouth, trying not to scare the poor thing too much.

A pathetic squeak came from inside as Ruben accidentally poked the head of the tiny prey and he could feel it stumble against one of the walls.

“Why’d you have to paint this thing black? I can't even get them out.”, He claimed.

Adrien stepped closer, and pulled out Rubens hand from the jar.

“You’re being way too gentle.”, Adrien replied, and took the jar from the table, making the prey squeal again. “It won't die from a little tease.”

Ruben almost stopped Adrien as he lightly shook the container, but went silent when something dark and tiny tumbled into Adrien's palm.

“There”, Adrien handed the creature over to his cousin, “it’s not even hurt, just like I said.”

“Yes, yes, you were right.”, Ruben turned away from Adrien, and looked closer at the prey, making sure that it was indeed not injured.

He sighed in relief as the only thing that was really 'damaged’ was just it's black hair which now spiked up into multiple directions.

The little creature however didn't seem as relieved as Ruben.

He noticed it’s terrified gaze, and only felt worse as he looked at it more and more.

It didn't even look like it was okay for it to stay here, the prey was dressed in a probably custom-made suit, which was just as dark as it's messy hair. For all Ruben knew this creature had to be somewhere really important to wear a suit that pretty.

It made him feel kind of awkward, all he wore was a blue checkered sweater and a pair of jeans without shoes or socks.

To think that prey dressed better than him, oh god.

“I’ll leave you to it, then.”, Adrien hummed.

Ruben looked up to his cousin, even if he was sitting down, Adrien was still slightly taller than him.

“Err…”, Ruben stammered, “...yeah. Uh, uh, where are you going?”

Adrien stood up, now noticeably towering over Rubens frame.

“Getting my next meal. Or loot. I don't know yet, depends on how hungry I’ll be when I catch my prey.”

“Great.”, Ruben muttered as a response, and watched as Adrien swiftly went out the door.

He turned to the prey in his hand, who seemed to have grasped the situation by now and was staring intensely at him.

“Okay…”, Ruben tried to start, “... don't be scared…”

He moved his other hand near the creature’s face in order to comfort him, but hesitated.

Ruben scratched the back of his head through his heavy, long hair.

“Err… I'm Ruben. Can you tell me who you are?”, He asked with a genuine voice.

The prey shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Dallen.”

The reply was dry, cold, polite and yet sounded terrified all at the same time.

“A-ah… that's, uh, an unusual name.”, Ruben replied.

Dallen continued to stare at him almost unblinking.  
He looked like a disapproving father.

“It’s irish. Means blind. Yours is weird, too.”, Dallen explained.

Ouch. Now the tiny fairy sounded pissed off.

"Can you let me go? I really need to be somewhere else right now!", he shouted, and squirmed inside Rubens hand.

"A-ah...", Ruben didn't exactly know what to do, but squeezed the fairy a bit to make him stop struggling.  
Dallen gasped in pain, and stared up to Ruben with a mixture of anger and fear.

Ruben looked away.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go...", 

"WHAT?! Why the fuck not?!", Dallen screamed, making the vampire frown.

He started trying to get out of his captors grip again, much to Rubens dismay.

"Come on, I really don't want to hurt you!", He said, but it didn't seem to stop Dallen.

Ruben sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to hurt you if you'd just listen to me!", he spoke, and the fairy stopped for a second.

The vampire smiled relieved, but Dallen only glared back.

"Well, start explaining, Ruben!"

Ruben gulped nervously, at least the prey didn't struggle anymore.

"Alright, Adrien, uh...", Ruben already had to stop to think.  
"Adrien is the one who uhm. Caught you. He's my cousin... and he also eats fairies. So uh, please don't make him angry when I'm not here. He won't eat you if you're polite to him."

Dallen's elven-looking ears seemed to shift, probably in anxiousness.

Ruben started walking, stopping every so often to let the fairy get used to the rocking motion.

"Like I said... I'm not gonna hurt you, as long as you won't escape.", he reassured Dallen.

Ruben started walking upstairs.

"So what if I do try to escape? Which, let's be honest, you already know I'm gonna attempt a dozen times."

The vampire frowned.

"I guess I'd have to put you in a cage or something. Or I'd have to punish you really hard to make sure you don't try again."

Dallen went silent, his ears dropping now.

"So uh... why... do you, uhm... want to, y'know... have me...? You don't seem to view me as delicious-looking...", He asked in a rather quiet voice.

Ruben arrived on the top of the stairs, and looked at his new captive.

"Research...", he replied.

The vampire opened one of the many doors on the first floor, and went into a particularly cold room.

"Argh, what kinda research requires me to be in a walk-in freezer?!", Dallen shouted.

Ruben put him on a metal desk, which was dirty with various stains that Dallen couldn't identify.

"Is this some kind of lab? Do you dissect fairies?!", he ask-screamed.

Ruben started to rummage through a huge cardboard box, until he seemed to have found the thing he was looking for.  
He put it beside Dallen on the huge desk.

"No, the most dissecting thing I do is check if you're healthy."

Dallen examined the thing.  
It looked like a tiny tube, tiny, even for him, as it was as big as his finger.  
Inside of it was some kind of red liquid, presumably blood, with an even smaller ball in it.

"So... what do you research...?", he asked.

Ruben came back to the desk, two syringes with very varying sizes in his hands.  
He put the smaller one next to Dallen, which didn't have anything inside it.  
The one that Ruben still held was way bigger, and it looked like it had the sane stuff from the tube in it.

"What is that stuff?", Dallen questioned.

Ruben suddenly rammed the needle inside his own arm, without taking off his clothes whatsoever, making Dallen flinch in surprise.

"This...", Ruben injected the liquid inside his bloodstream, "...is blood. You probably guessed."

Dallen watched him put down the now used syringe down, and Ruben put the liquid from the tube into the smaller syringe.

A hand came down to grab Dallen, and it was way too fast for him to quickly dodge.

"Whose blood is that?! Why do you put that in me?!"

"Questions, questions... this may hurt, just stay still, alright?"

With how Ruben slammed his syringe in his arm, Dallen just looked away and clenched his eyes together.

He could feel his own heart beat under the pressure of Ruben's hand, and he tried to calm himself, but with the little air he got it seemed impossible.

Nothing happened.

Dallen heard something click.

"Done. That didn't hurt too badly, now did it?", Ruben said.

Dallen opened his eyes again.  
He noticed his sleeve was pushed up, but he couldn't see anything different.

"W... did you actually do something?", He looked at Ruben, who got out a bandaid.

"Sure did. Put this on, so it doesn't bleed."

Ruben handed Dallen an exceptionally small bandaid.

"It's not bleeding. Why would I need a bandage if I don't have a wound?"

Ruben sighed.

"It's gonna bleed if you don't put it on."

Dallen grumbled a bit, but complied and put it on.

"Fine. Now what was that stuff?", he asked, or more so demanded an answer.

"It was blood. My blood, to be precise. The little ball you maybe saw is uh... not sure how to say it... it electrocutes any predator who isn't me. My blood kind of tells it I'm allowed to touch you.", Ruben calmly explained.

Dallen ears dropped again.

"Then why even tell me to be polite to Adrien?! He can't touch me then!"

Ruben shook his head.

"My cousin. We share similar blood, so the shock only tickles him a bit.", he said.

Dallen sighed in frustration.  
He leaned back on the cold surface, and put his hands to his hot face.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this...", the fairy wiped his sweat off of his forehead, "...all I wanted was to apply for a job, god damn it..."

Ruben took both syringes in his hand, and moved away from the desk.

"You're unemployed then? How old are you, Dallen?", he asked.

Dallen sighed, weaker this time, and let his arm flop useless to the side.

"I'm uh, 23...", he huffed.

Ruben started humming.  
It weirdly soothed Dallen, with how Rubens voice was so soft and gentle yet somehow scratchy in a sympathic way.

"Do go on, tell me about yourself...", he whistled.

Dallen tried to look up, but his head felt as if someone was pushing it down.

"Did the stuff make me so paralyzed...?", he asked, almost panting from just holding his head up.

He heard Ruben rummage through more boxes, probably searching for more stuff to put inside his blood.

"Mh-hm. A little something to keep you from flying off.", he answered.

"Ugh... is my head supposed to hurt then...?"

Ruben hummed in agreement.

"Great...", Dallen groaned.

The vampire came back to him, and gently picked him up.  
Dallen groaned again, and whined until Rubens hand stopped moving.

"Do you get sick easily?", Ruben asked, and started walking outside again.

Dallen only murmured something almost inaudible.

"Fair enough...", Ruben mumbled.

He held Dallen closer to his chest, kind of craddling him there to stop him from getting sick.  
Dallen grabbed the fabric of Ruben's sweater as tight as his almost motionless state let him, and buried his tired face in it.

The gentle rocking made Dallen still kind of sick, and he whined.  
Ruben breathed lightly on him to calm him down.

"Gh... what the hell... where are you going...?", Dallen murmured.

His question was quickly answered by Ruben going into another room, way warmer, than the one with the metal desk, which made Dallen shiver from the sudden temperature change.

"I hope you don't mind being in a dollhouse. I just don't think I should let you stay in my bed or something...", Ruben mumbled.

Dallen just whined again.

Ruben crotched down, keeping his hand as steady as possible, while opening the plastic miniature house.  
He quickly located the tiny bedroom, and softly put the fairy into the bed which was comically oversized.

"The uh... paralyzation will hold on for another few hours, so you should maybe go to sleep. Do you want a blanket?", Ruben asked.

"Fuck, man. Get me out of this choking tie first.", he demanded.

"Ah...", Ruben took Dallen in his hand again.

He carefully picked at Dallens tie, a little unsure, how to get it off, but apparently he had only wrapped it around him loosely as it came off easily.

"Th... thanks... can you uh, get the vest off too?"

Ruben complied without making any agreeing noise, and lightly pried on it before getting it off with no problems.  
While he was it, he also took off Dallens shoes, and placed them in the small entrance hall.

"Mmh... thanks.", Dallen thanked him, and Ruben put him back inside the bed.

"Alright, you should sleep now. I understand if you feel compelled to flee, but uh... it wouldn't be as easy as you'd think. You're right inside a huge predator city, so even if you get outside, you'd either get crushed or eaten in mere minutes.", Ruben said.

Dallen shuddered. 

"So I'm stuck here forever? I can't ever leave?"

Ruben laughed, and gently placed the blanket on Dallen.

"Nooo... I'll release you at some point, I just want to keep you around for resesarch a while."

Dallen sighed, and closed his eyes.

Ruben smiled, closing the dollhouse, and then went to bed himself.

When would Ruben release him? A month? Half a year? A year? 

The fairy groaned again, and stared at the ceiling.

He heard a bed creak, seemingly Ruben laid down.

Dallen sighed.

Ruben started humming again, and if he was honest, Dallen liked it, mixed with the fuzzy darkness that surrounded him, it felt quite reassuring.

He closed his eyes again.

For some reason, he didn't mind this too much.  
Something about being taken away from the stressful, repetitve lifestyle he lead was freeing.

It didn't seem like his captor was going to hurt him either, except for inserting some blood in him he hadn't hurt him once.

He'd get along with Adrien at some point, he was sure.

Dallen wasn't sure when he drifted off, but he could still hear humming in his sleep.


End file.
